(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a poled structure, and more particularly, to a poled structure with inhibition blocks to prevent the occurrence of over-poling.
(B) Description of the Related Art
The poled structure having poled domains in a ferroelectric single crystal such as lithium niobate (LiNbO3), lithium tantalite (LiTaO3) and potassium titanyl phosphate (KTiOPO4) may be widely used in the optical fields such as optical communication, optical storage and optical measurement. There are several methods for preparing the poled structure such as the proton-exchanging method, the electron beam-scanning method, the electric voltage applying method, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,515 discloses a method for manufacturing a polarization inversion part on a ferroelectric crystal substrate. The polarization inversion part is prepared by steps of applying a voltage in the polarization direction of the ferroelectric crystal substrate to form a polarization inversion part, conducting a heat treatment for reducing an internal electric field generated in the substrate by the applied voltage, and then reinverting polarization in a part of the polarization inversion part by applying a reverse direction voltage against the voltage that was previously applied. In other words, the method for preparing a polarization inversion part disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,515 requires performing the application of electric voltage twice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,495 discloses a method for forming an optical waveguide element. The disclosed method forms a convex ridge portion having a concave portion on a ferroelectric single crystalline substrate, and a ferroelectric single crystalline film is then formed in the concave portion. A comb-shaped electrode and a uniform electrode are formed on a main surface of the ferroelectric single crystalline substrate, and electric voltage is applied to these two electrodes to form a ferroelectric domain-inverted structure in the film in the concave portion.